Like You Did Mine
by sneakerluvvin
Summary: Ino grinned and said. “Don’t break her heart okay?” She finally shut the door on her way out. Her back pressed on the door as she stared into the brightest night. Then she whispered softly “Like you did mine”
1. Like You Did Mine

They sat there across each other on Shikamaru's table. Ino's legs were crossed and her hands sat on the table curving themselves—making it look like she was praying. Her back was stiffened and for the first time in a long time, she remained silent.

_Why am I here again? _She questioned herself

Shikamaru sat across from her. He couldn't stand her straight posture. It was easy to observe her tenseness. _He_ wasn't tense…just shocked and speechless. Silence filled the space between each end of the table.

"So?" she asks finally "How's life?"

_Come on Ino! Do you know how retarted that must have sounded? It's been years and you asked 'How's life?' That was STUPID STUPID STUPID!_

"Okay…I guess" Shikamaru mumbled.

Ino was still embarrassed at her question. She turned her head to hide her blushing face.

_Huhn? _She had immediately spotted his desk that two photos stood on.

The first one was their Team 10 group picture. There was her, him…Chouji and Asuma

The one next to it, was a portrait of him..and Temari all giggling and cheerful.

**Flashback 10 years ago:**

**Both girls sat across each other on the hospital benches, patiently waiting for results. Ino was a nervous wreck. Her fingers rattled themselves and her legs were shaking uncontrollably. **

_**Shikamaru…please be okay. **_

**Although hiding it, Temari felt the same way. She stared at his teammate. **

**_She must need you a lot.._she thought**

**Suddenly, Sakura had exit out from the door. Both girls immediately shot up asking "How is he?!" **

**Sakura didn't get the chance to breath while walking out. **

**She smiled "He'll be ok" she announced. Both girls let a out a sigh of relief.**

"**I've got to go see him, Sakura-chan!" Ino demanded. ****Her smile turned to a frown. **

"**I'm sorry Ino," she said "Only one person at a time"**

"**So?" she asked impatiently **

"**Well, he asked for Temari first," Sakura turned to her. Temari stepped forward, awaiting to see Shikamaru.**

"**You can go after her" Sakura assured**

**Ino angrily turned her hands into fists, eager to punch Temari. **

"**That won't be necessary then!" she shouted "That says it all!"**

**Ino finally walked away from her best friend.**

**_Ino, why are you acting like this? _Sakura wondered**

**End Flash back**

"Ino, are you okay?" Shikamaru asked his teammate, staring at his photos.

She turns to him. "Of course," she stated "why wouldn't I be?"

She replicated a smile. And Shikamaru was smart enough to know. But there was so many questions he wanted to ask her. Like, _Where were you all these years? Why turn up now? What did you do? Why are you acting all weird and polite? That's not like you, Ino._

"Shika-kun—you've changed" Ino announced softly

"So have you, Ino" he remarked

There was a momentary peaceful pause. But it wasn't peaceful at all.

"Ino.." Shikamaru couldn't cover it any longer "Where were you all these years?"

Ino looked down. "That doesn't matter" she announced "I'm here for business anyway"

Shikamaru stopped asking questions after that—knowing she wouldn't declare real answers anyway.

"Well, how long are you staying for?" he asked

"Until tomorrow" she declared "Sakura is letting me stay at her house"

_That's good to know _he thought

**Flashback 10 years ago:**

" **Shikamaru," Sakura blurted "Ino is gone" **

"**But she wouldn't run off mysteriously! She's crazy, but not _that _crazy"**

**_Oh, but she is, _Sakura thought.**

"**It's the truth. I'm sorry. Ino is sixteen and is independent" she said "Plus knowing Ino, she'd come back in about a day, so don't worry"**

**It was one of those rare occasions where Sakura was wrong.**

**End of Flashback**

"So, how's Temari?" she asked curiously "Where _is _Temari?"

"She's back home in the Sand Village" he assured her

Ino didn't care anymore. It was time for her to let someone else take care of him. It was the right thing to do, and she wouldn't dare interfere.

_Why should I come back to his life if he's got Temari? _

Ino then stood up, sliding her chair backwards. "I'd better go" she announced

Shikamaru walked her to the door. "I'll see you someday" she promised

"You take care, Ino" he said planting a quick kiss on her forehead. "Visit me anytime"

Ino grinned and said. "Don't break her heart okay?"

She finally shut the door on her way out. Her back pressed on the door as she stared into the brightest night.

Then she whispered softly "Like you did mine" A small tear trailed along her left cheek.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru leaned his back on the other side of the door and sighed. "Like you did mine"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N. I had to write it. That's all I've got to say.

**edit: **okay fine. you win. I'll continue with this story. It's gonna take a long-ass time becasue I'm working on a KakaRin fanfic,(check that out as well) but I'm almost done with that. Meanwhile, here's a preveiw from upcoming chapters so you stay interested:

**"Sakura, you didn't tell Shikamaru why I left right?"**

**"Ino..just..don't go back" **

**"It's time, you leave me the hell alone."**

**"Hello Ino" Temari greeted with a devious smile**


	2. Last to know

"Sakura, you didn't tell Shikamaru why I left right?" Ino asked her friend.

"No Ino," she responded "I only said that you left because you needed to"

"Anyway, the flower shop I opened in the noodle country is going great" she announced with a joyful smile.

_Ino, you didn't have to do that. Your shop was great here. But I can't believe your parents sent you there to expand business. That doesn't matter anymore…because they're dead._

Both girls sat there on Sakura's sofa discussing their lives as mature, full grown, shinobi.

_I remember when we used to fight over Sasuke. Damn, why did I give up on him so easily? _Ino thought.

"How was your visit to Shikamaru's and Chouji's place?" Sakura asked

"Well, Chouji is still fat..." Ino remarked "but still kind."

She let out a little chuckle.

"And Shika-kun…" Ino sighed and looked down "I feel like I don't know him anymore"

"I felt that way once..." Sakura admitted "with Sasuke"

_Here, there is my best friend. Who lost her **love** for years. And here I am, feeling sorry for myself. I don't love Shikamaru like Sakura loved Sasuke. Whoa! Do I? Stop it Ino! _

"But Sasuke wasn't** engaged**—"

Ino insides suddenly jolted up, raising hell. Her eyes grew wide with anger.

"**SHIKAMARU'S ENGAGED TO THAT—"**

Ino attempted to restrain herself and cut off the sentence.

Sakura threw her a furtive look. "I thought you knew Ino"

"I thought they were dating and—" Ino held back words again "They're engaged? WOW.."

"He didn't tell you Ino?" Sakura wondered why she took this news so alarming.

Ino shook her head "NO!" she shouted "He's engaged as a 26 year old, while Temari is 28?" She found that a little too shocking.

_How come he didn't tell **me**? I was his team mate! I was always the one who gave him the cooties and no one else!! I've set him and Chouji straight as kids before Temari came a long! I've practically spent my every genin days with him, and I'm the last to know about his engagement? Is it that difficult to say, **'Oh, by the way Ino, I'm engaged' **Oh, I'm gonna kill him! _

"Maybe, he forgot" Sakura suggested shrugging

"Would **you** forget your own **engagement**?" Ino questioned her

Sakura shook her head. "No, but they've been engaged four years since you left here"

_That's six years of engagement…_

"What's taking Shikamaru so long?" she asked Sakura

"Honestly," Sakura confessed "I think Shikamaru's holding back"

Ino smiled at her statement.

_Shikamaru has doubts? Ha! That'll hit him later on when Temari's patience finally explodes!_

"What about you Ino?" Sakura asked curiously "Is there anyone precious to _you_?"

Ino thought about it…

"Sadly," Ino responded "no"

Out of nowhere, Sakura asked "Then, why don't you stay?"

"What?" Ino asked back quite puzzled.

"Ino...just...don't go back" she pleaded "You know you don't want to"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**A/N**

**I post previews every other chapter! (Me and my friend take turns writing this)**

**Till next time kiddos! ****BTW, got reviews?**


	3. The Girl I Used to Know

_You're not the girl I used to know, Ino. I don't know you anymore. You were not always this moderate. You were defenietly more outspoken._

**Flashback a few hours ago:**

"**I'm coming!" That was his response to the banging of the door. He quickly grasped the door knob and swung it with full energy. He was so disturbed while napping. Without care who it was, he answered.**

"**What do you w—" it was the least person he predicted it to be. He gasped. "Ino.."**

**His past team mate stood there outside before him. However, she didn't _appear_ to be Ino.**

**This girl was calmed and polite.**

**She gently said, "Hello Shikamaru" with a gentle smile.**

_**This can't be Ino! **_

**He expected a _'Hey you loser! Let me In!' _**

**It was either that, or a personal automatic 'Ino insult'. But, a pleasing smile for Shikamaru? That's way out of character now isn't it?**

**He found it extremely troublesome to believe the unbelievable.**

**Nevertheless, this _was_ Ino Yamanaka. She kept her lean figure, her long, blonde hair tied, which reached the very bottom of her back, and her two pools of blue eyes.**

"**Would you like to come in?" he finally suggested. **

**She nodded as she stepped inside.**

**End Flashback**

_What happened to you, Ino? What happened to those times when you used to scold me and Chouji? I miss that…—WHOA! NO I DON'T!! Did I just admit to missing the old Ino? Naww!_

Without warning, the door pounded again. This time; he sprinted to it, eager to open the door.

_Ino?_

No. It was Temari. "Hey there" she greeted him closing the door behind her. His hopes sank.

"I wasn't expecting you today…" he admitted.

"I had to see you" she confessed

Once she entered the house, she suspected something wrong.

_Someone was here today! _Her senses were correct

"Anyone **_important_** stopped by today?" she tried sounding trustworthy

Without thinking, Shikamaru lied and said "No"

Temari raised her brow.

"No" he repeated shaking his head.

_Well, he doesn't look guilty…I should really trust him more..._

The truth was, Shikamaru doesn't look guilty because he didn't _consider_ himself guilty. It was his teammate—female, now fully grown, teammate. Nothing more, right?

"So, you have plans for tonight?" she asked keenly. "I was thinking—"

"Actually Temari.." he interrupted "I'm really tired. I'm gonna turn in for night okay?" He offered her a kiss on he cheek. Then he let out a forged yawn as he headed to his bedroom without explanation. Temari was left speechless at his reaction. It was usually Shikamaru that suggested spending time with her. She sighed.

Now, if people are tired, they usually sleep. That's a little interesting, considering that Shikamaru could not sleep that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **

**Okay, let's get some things clarified:**

**This is a ShikaIno fanfic **

**This is a _really_ twisted ShikaIno fanfic**

**I consider this chapter as chapter 2 and a half**

**Preview for following chapter:**

**"It's time; you leave me the hell alone."**

**"Hello Ino..." Temari greeted with a devious smile**

"**You said no one important came by yesterday.."**

"**Chouji, are you sure you aren't doing this so I get nausea watching you eat Korean barbeque?"**

**Notice: Give the people what they want. So, I updated this chapter. Why you ask? I'll give you a hint: Reviews! If it wasn't for you guys, I wouldn't have continued, so I thank you! I honestly thought that it would be better of as a one-shot. See how that works? We both get what we want! Yeah, I know, it's that simple to make me happy! Please keep em comming, and I'll keep you satisfied with the story.**

**Wow. What a long author's note. I love you guys!**


	4. Love,Hate,and Temari!

It had only been a day since Ino decided to stay in Konoha. Once the news swept throughout the town, Chouji directly confirmed the rumor with her. He offered to celebrate her return by throwing her a feast.

Ino then found herself sitting beside him at the Korean barbeque place; where Asuma always treated them as genins.

"Ino!" he cheered "Eat up!" The place was no where near out of business, with Chouji sticking around….

He was starving enough to eat the whole platter of meat all by himself.

"Chouji, are you sure you aren't doing this, so I get nausea watching you eat Korean barbeque?" Ino asked

Chouji protested. "It's a celebration! EAT!" She looked at the pounds of barbeque searing itself on the steaming grill.

"All that meat isn't necessary right?" She grew worried about his weight. He paid no mind to her remark as he gulped down more food.

"So?" Ino asked "Is anyone else going to join us?" Chouji didn't say a word while he continued to attack his barbeque.

He instead pointed at Shikamaru and Temari heading towards them. Ino's eyes steadily turned angry.

"Chouji, you moron!" Ino rebuked furiously "Why did you invite them!?"

He was utterly confused at her reply. Wasn't she pleased that Shikamaru was joining them?

"Oh god!" She banged her forehead with her hand and shook her head.

_Temari is with him! What's **she** doing here?_

"I was thinking of a reunion thing" Chouji coughed up "I didn't think that _she_ would come"

They lovely couple fortunately sat down too late to hear this.

"Hello Ino…" Temari greeted with a conniving smile. Ino shot her a phony smile in exchange.

"Hello Temari"

Shikamaru felt the unpleasant feeling in his stomach that told him that this was going to get troublesome…

* * *

They all sat there just observing each other. Other than Chouji who chomped on more barbeque, only silence filled the air. It was the type of silence that came before this big, destructive thunder. Shikamaru stole couple of glances at Ino, who detected some of them across the table. He quickly turned away.

Ino instead focused on Temari who was leaning on Shikamaru.

_Thank goodness there's still meat laying on that grill...It's the only thing keeping me from stuffing Temari's face in it…and that wouldn't be very ladylike_

Meanwhile, Temari eyed Shikamaru. She granted him a several kisses on the cheek, making sure that Ino caught them. Shikamaru became uncomfortable with this, while she enjoyed torturing Ino. Ino ultimately realized that she wasn't getting nausea from watching Chouji….

Shikamaru sensed two very powerful vibes. The vibes came from Temari and Ino. Eventually, those vibes would combust and would end up to troublesome conclusion. He was afraid of that...

There was Ino. There was Temari. There was Temari. There was Ino. And then there was poor Shikamaru…And there was Chouji. Temari suddenly disrupts the silence and faced Ino.

"Ino, when did you return to Konoha?" she questioned

"Just yesterday" she answered simply

She then turned to Shikamaru with eyes that intended to kill him. He suddenly grew very afraid of his "future" wife.

"You said that no one _important_ came by yesterday" her tone was most accusing.

Shikamaru's heart started pounding heavily form fear. He turned to Temari, and then turned to Ino. Ino threw him the same horrid stare that Temari shot him.

"I don't know why I'm here,if I'm not important!" Ino shot straight up and dashed out of the restaurant in tears. Chouji didn't take notice of this as he senselessly gulped down additional barbeque.

"Ino—WAIT Damnit!!" Without hesitating, Shikamaru sprang to his feet attempting to chase her.

"Shikamaru—"

Temari's jaws dropped. Both of her firm hands pounded the table out of frustration.

_What the hell just happened? Why did he take off running after her? He never runs!_

"You can't really blame him, Temari" Chouji informed her as he relaxed from the barbeque "She **_is_** his teammate"

_He's right _Temari told herself as she tried calming down. _She's an old comrade...nothing more _

_

* * *

"Ino let me explain!" Shikamaru continued chasing after her. __This is too troublesome._.. "Ino let me explain!" Shikamaru continued chasing after her. .. 

"Kagemane no Jutsu!" he chanted

_Damnit! She's too far away! _Her blonde hair swooshed as she ran faster.

"Get away from me!" she commanded "I can't look at you right now!"

"Ino, what's wrong with you?" Shikamaru refused to stop even though; he knew he couldn't outrun her by now.

She breathed madly and gasped for air. Innocent people everywhere turned to gaze at this commotion.

The flower shop was the closest within reach. She quickly opened the door and entered. Without thinking to lock it, she slammed the rugged door behind her. Her face turned red hot as she tried to catch her breath. The place was dark even in the midst of day.

Second later, Shikamaru barged in through the door. Ino had expected it.

"I can't look at you right now!" Ino repeated, facing him bravely "It's time, you leave me the hell alone!"

"Do you think that I **want** to look at **you** right now!?" Shikamaru retorted back "Because I really **don't** want to look at you right now!"

_He's so scary when he's like this…_

There was a long pause as they lost themselves into the other's eyes. They **hated **each other. They **loved** each other. That's the way it's always been.

Both of their tensions broke free at the same time. It became too unbearable.

Without caution, Shikamaru seized Ino by her arms and forcefully pressed his lips against hers. Ino clutched him by the face, not stopping him.

_This is wrong _Ino thought _This is really wrong. _He cornered her backside into a thud on to the door, as she groaned.

_Oh my god! Shikamaru, you have a fiancé'! I can't do this! I have to stop before this leads up to something **more**! _

Ino pulled away in the middle of his adoring kiss.

"What are you doing?!!" she screamed in a blaming manner "You're engaged!"

"It's not like you stopped yourself either!" Shikamaru pointed.

Ino glared at him and started screaming, "GET OUT! GET OUT!" she jerked her arms away.

He was forced out of the door, taking a vicious beating. As much as it hurt him…he enjoyed the painful feeling.

Then he remembered about _Temari_…She was his fiancé. He couldn't let her go that easy. He still loved her.

He strolled back to the restaurant regretting what he had just done… He sighed. What was he supposed to do now?

_No one is to know about this..._

_

* * *

**A/N** _

**Yeah, awkward chapter huh? Trust, me things are going to get much more troublesome for poor Shika-kun…**

**Note on this chapter: The third half of the chapter was based on season two finale of Grey's Anatomy. **

**Clarifications:  
I don't hate Temari. She's pretty awesome. I have nothing but respect for that sand-chick.**

**Previews for chapter 5: **

**Title: Missions, Missions**

"**Do I really have to accept this mission with _him_?"**

"**What's going on with you Shikamaru?"**

"**SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! YOU SOUND LIKE GENINS WHEN YOU'RE BICKERING!"**

"**Oh god! I'm a tramp!" **

"**SETLLE YOUR DAMN RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS ELSEWHERE OKAY!?"**

**So, keep reviewing, and I'll keep feeding ya with a hot new chapter!**


	5. Missions,Missions

Ino sat there, in the darkness of the flower shop. Her back was pressed on the door as her mind constantly reminisces about the foolish situation she had just gotten herself into with Shikamaru.

_What have I done? It was only for a brief moment…I wasn't thinking! And, Oh god he's engaged! _Ino then realized something that hasn't even crossed her mind. She gasped at the awful truth.

"Oh god! I'm a tramp!" she cried "That's just..**great**" _Shikamaru better be wise enough not to tell her! _

_Okay. That's it. Stay away from him. Not a force in the world would bring me back to him anymore. It's only best if you forget about this. Go find someone else now. Temari is good to him. Temari is **really** good for him. He's **engaged** to Temari. He's off-limits. Why do you care so much about him anyway? You don't love him. You** could've** had him all long if you stayed. You had the right to eternal dibs to keep his life chaotic. You were the only girl in his life that made it troublesome…so maybe it's time to let someone else have their turn?_

This was all decided. No more Shikamaru. Ino was going to be done with the whole chaos and leave Shikamaru and Temari with their complicated love life. No more troublesome affairs for Shika-kun...

* * *

**A day later:**

Ino quickly sprinted throughout the whole village. The Hokage specially requested her for a certain mission. But it was so alarming to wake up in the morning.

The Hokage office stayed pretty much unchanged. She recognized her way to Tsunade.

She busted the door open and directly explained herself.

"Sorry I'm late, I—" Shikamaru stood before the Hokage as well. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Her fierce stare at him inflicted him deadly.

"Ino Yamanaka…" Tsunade announced "I have a particular mission for you"

Ino turned to her. "Okay" she agreed "What is it?"

The Hokage peered at a piece of document. "Okay. First, I need you to spy on some Hidden Raincloud ninja" she explained "Get as much information as you can on him. The guards are growing extremely suspicious on him"

"Why?" Ino asked "What has he done? Why is he here?"

"He said that he's lurking around the outskirts of Konoha for visiting purposes" she declared "But I can't take that chance"

Ino nodded gladly accepting the mission. "I can spy on them, using my mind transfer"

"Exactly" Tsunade pointed "And Nara here would make the mission more effective"

Ino gawked at him. "Tsunade-sama." Ino stated "That won't be necessary"

"I agree with her—for once" Shikamaru chimed in unnoticed. It was then that two, argued and threw insults at each other.

"He's lazy"

"She's bossy"

"I can't stand _him_"

"I can't stand _her_"

"He's got a pineapple shaped head"

"She's too skinny"

"He's a big—"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! YOU SOUND LIKE A BUNCH OF GENINS WHEN YOU'RE BICKERING!" Tsunade stormed "This mission is not optional!"

"Do I really have to accept this mission with _him_?" Ino wailed

"Yes, Ino" she explained sternly as she turned to Shikamaru "And you will be her partner"

They both looked at each other in annoyance.

"Weren't you guys **_teammates_**?" Tsunade asked They both nodded

"_Old_ teammates" Ino defined. _Things are different now.._

"Well, I've seen team ten's battle formation" Tsunade announced "And even though Akimichi Chouji isn't here, you guys will live through this"

"That's not possible" Shikamaru stated.

Tsunade was at her boiling point.

"FOCUS ON THE MISSION!" she scowled "SETLLE YOUR DAMN RELATIONSHIP PROBLEMS ELSEWHERE OKAY!?"

She slid a photo of the rain ninja. He had creepy green eyes with blue spiky hair. "THIS IS THE MAN YOU WILL TARCK DOWN—TOGETHER!"

She silenced them with one brave stare. When the Hokage was furious, it would be foolish to protest against her. They both knew that. They knew that Tsunade wasn't going to give in.

"But since you guys continue to disagree, I'll make the mission lighter" Tsunade sounded pestered "You won't have to capture him. Just spy on him and return to the village with useful information"

So they obeyed her, and accepted the mission. Ino realized that the '_force in the world' _was the Godaime herself.

They nodded obediently and walked out—still silenced.

_Oh great, _Ino thought _My first mission back—with Shikamaru._

* * *

Shikamaru was standing on the alter. He was nicely dressed in a black tux. To his left, stood Temari. She was beautiful in white satin sashes. Her wedding dress fitted her well and coordinated properly with the white roses she held. She gives him a sweet smile and whispers "I love you" The whole cathedral was empty. But he turns to his right and gasped. Ino stood there beside him as well. She was dressed with a white gown almost similar to Temari's. But a thin veil was placed over her head. Unlike Temari, tears trickled down each cheek. Ino gazed at him with bleak eyes and said nothing. 

She only stood there to cry.

He slowly backed away, slightly confused until Chouji appeared in front of them mysteriously.

He asked "What's going on with you Shikamaru?"

Both brides turned to look at him. Temari, Chouji, and Ino all stared at him.

Chouji finally asked him the most anticipated question "What are you gonna do Shikamaru?"

…………………………………………………………

Shikamaru pounced up from his bed awaking with cold sweat. He gasped intensely and nearly choked in the middle of breathing.

"It was just a dream" he assured himself "Just a troublesome dream"

He slid off from his blankets preparing his mission—with Ino Yamanaka.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. They encourage me so much and make me wanna keep going with the story. I'll update quicker as more reviews pop in..so keep em commin! (Does that sound rude?) I love you guys!**

**BTW, I dedicate this fanfiction to Andre Thomas, Korina (something), and Karen Amaya for reasons I'm not allowed to discuss. This is somewhat based on real life drama... **

**The story isn't gonna be long. I'm guessing probably about 15 chapters... The next couple of chapters are gonna be short. **

**So, the previews: Chapter 6- Troublesome Mission: Day 1**

**"What are we?"**

**"That's not _him!_"**


	6. Troublesome Mission: Day 1

"It's just a mission" Shikamaru attempted to convince Temari "Only five days"

Temari's eyes scanned every movement, gesture, posture, or signs that persuaded her that this was going to be a lot more than a mission.

He was prepared for the mission, just as Temari stopped by to say goodbye.

"Okay" she agreed. "But it's Ino..."

"Temari, she's my previous teammate" He assured her.

"I understand that..." she told him "but there's something else that's bugging me"

Temari wasn't sure if this would drag them closer. It would either strengthen their relationship or make it worse.

"Shikamaru, we've been engaged," Temari confirmed "for six years. That's too long"

_I guess it's time _thought Shikamaru. He sighed. This day was bound to come and he always wished to avoid it. He inquired for her heart in marriage and had to stay faithful. Yet, he didn't. Nevertheless, he knew he had to stand up and face Temari as a man. They couldn't be engaged forever. That would be moreover troublesome...

"Temari I love you" he spoke softly "That's why after this mission, I'm going to finally marry you"

He smiled to make her pleased. Her heart lifted and couldn't help a pretty little smile for her future husband. She felt excited, nervous, jumpy, and tense at the same time.

_At last, my wedding…_

_

* * *

Temari's departure for Suna was soon followed by another knock of the door. _

Shikamaru swung it open and wasn't even given the chance to welcome her.

"We need to talk" Ino said stiffly.

"Yeah, we do" He agreed "Come in"

She bumped past his shoulders and seated herself on his couch.

Ino sighed. "If we're going to do this mission, we'll have to learn to tolerate each other"

"I know" he said simply. However, it was humorous to watch Ino in her mature form in a second and her crazy, conceited, bossy form the next. She was only that way—to Shikamaru.

_She's so troublesome…_

Ino asked him quietly but straight up "What are we?"

Shikamaru thought a bit only to find that he couldn't figure out the matter itself. What were they to each other?

He shrugged honestly. "Maybe it's better if we just stopped being—" he couldn't find the right word, but managed to spill "immature"

Ino nodded. _He's right. We're adults now. It's time to take responsibility for our actions..._

"Ino," he announced "I'm getting married to Temari…after our mission"

Her heart sank unintentionally. Why did her heart sink when it came down to Shikamaru? But she quickly seizes a smile and says "Wow. That's great Shika-kun"

He knew that this news hasn't really thrilled her.

"I don't want whatever happened to us to happen again" he told her.

Ino's fists curled into a ball full of tension. She tried preventing her anger to reach her entirely.

"What makes you think that I do?" Ino snapped back. Her eyes detected Shikamaru up and down in an arrogant manner.

"Well, let's just get this mission over with then!" Shikamaru stated angrily

"Fine with me!" Ino shouted

They were never going to stop arguing….

* * *

**A/N**

**How awsome is that you guys? Yay ShikaTema forever! Unfortunately, the story isn't that simple. Anyways, I got reviews and would've updated sooner...but I had to go to dinner with the parents..**

**Anyways, this was supposed to be part II of chapter 5. **

**Chapter dedications to: Flaming Beauty, Elsie-neechan, Ukokus Demons, Nara Ino, Gaaraswifey, and (of course) Selandora. They reviewed more than once or twice, so I think they deserve some type of appreciation no? Well, these people are awesome and I am most grateful for your reviews guys! **

** So, if you want your name posted here..all you have to do is one simple review...**

**Previews for chapter 7: Troublesome Mission: Day 2**

**"Four Days till the wedding..yep"**

**"That's not _him_"**

**"I'm right--you're wrong"**

**"This is too troublesome..."**

**"You're thinking about him no?"**


	7. Troublesome Mission: Day 2

"It's been two long days" he complained "Nothing's happening"

Day one of their mission pretty much stayed the same. The rain cloud ninja trained, swam, drank, and ate. That's all he did. The two only concealed themselves and spied on him very very slyly.

There were moments when they nearly blown their cover—just by arguing. That was all that they did. Ino refused to use mind transfer unless he was sleeping. Shikamaru urged her to use it, so the mission would be a lot quicker. They couldn't last five minutes without a quarrel. At night, Ino would take her sleeping bag and sleep a certain distance from Shikamaru. They both stayed silent—partly because they were tired from spying and partly because they were too tired from arguing. Plus it would feel kind of awkward because they were 26 year olds now and Shikamaru was bound to get married.

"We have to keep watch, Shikamaru!" she told him "He may be some criminal!"

Shikamaru chuckled at her frustration and said "You go do that Ino" He rested himself gently to the mellow grass and looked up at the sky.

Ino snorted. "You still do that?" she asked "You should really consider a new hobby"

Shikamaru ignored her and only examined the feathery, peaceful clouds.

**Flashback 9 years ago:**

"**Hey you loser!" Ino shouted "What are you doing?" **

**Shikamaru opened his eyes. _It's_ _Ino for sure…._**

**He was only resting before the Konoha memorial hours ago, serenely watching the clouds drift by. After falling into sleep, he had been awakened by non other than Yamanaka Ino.**

**He ignored her annoying comments and tried to fall back into sleep. He couldn't. **

**Ino's face suddenly softened as she stared at the memorial and stifened when she looked at Shikmaru.**

**She said softly "You're thinking about him no?" **

**He didn't respond to her, keeping everything sqirmed in his insides. **

**Ino then laid herself beside him and gazed at the sky as well. She tried really hard seeing the clouds from his perspective. To her…they were pretty much boring. Shikmaru doesn't turn to her, but felt her hand suddenly grasp his.**

**She later turns to his face and reminds him "You're not alone" in a kind approach "Chouji will make you eat and Asuma-sensei gave me permission to keep you guys disciplined"**

_**That's what Asuma-sensei told me. I have to keep that promise.**_

**Shikamaru doesn't turn to her. But those words coming from** **_Ino _were slightly comforting.**

**He finally averted his gaze from the clouds and turns to her face. By this time, her eyes were shut..probably into a deep sleep.**

_**No matter how crazy, bigheaded, and Sasuke-crazy you get, I'll let you look over me and Chouji…**_

**He found himself getting drowsier and drowsier as the clouds gradually turned into an orangey-yellowish sunset…**

**And they both rested there for a little.**

**End Flashback**

"This is too troublesome..." he said "I need to go back to Konoha"

Ino stared at him…furious at his laziness. "I'm not working on this by myself!"

"Do whatever you want, Ino" he replied calmly. **"**Four Days till the wedding..yep"

Ino didn't hear this as she spied two odd figures in the small cabin that the rain cloud nin slept in. She quickly hid herself.

"Shikamaru—look!" she cheered "there's someone else in the house with him!"

Shikamaru perked up at the new information.

_Finally, some useful information for the Hokage. Who is this guy? _He thought as he knelt down and hid with Ino.

His excitement went away when Ino pointed to the shadow. First of all, it had an hourglass figure. It was a female. But what was her reason for being there?

"That's not _him_" he clarified to Ino "It's a girl"

"No!" Ino objected "He's in there with _her_"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Ino mocks him and rolls her eyes better.

She protested "I'm right--you're wrong!"

* * *

**A/N**

**First, I wanna apologize for the short chapters. Don't worry--only three more short chapters to go...till the wedding. Let's just say you may wanna continue reading this because these mission chapters changes...things. I promise longer chapters from 10-15. Meanwhile...****chapter dedications to: hypo-panda (for constantly reviewing) hehehe**

**Oh! previews:**

**"Those two are married Shikamaru"**

**"I can't beleive I'm trusting you with my body again"**

**"Sometimes if you marry the wrong person, things get complicated"**

**"Sometimes if you marry the person that's right for you..things still get complicated"**

**Okay, here's waht I want you to do:**

**first scroll down to the bottom left corner of this page. Then, when you see "submit review" in black letters on purple, click on "Go" And then write a review. (Unless you want Shikamaru to marry Temari...I'm totally kidding) **


	8. Troublesome Mission: Day 3

Ino awoke early—it was hardly even daylight. She walked over to Shikamaru's sleeping bag and kicked him in the sides.

"OUCH!" he wailed with eyes hardly open

"Get up!" Ino ordered "This is perfect. They're still sleeping"

"Go to hell..." he mumbled

Ino hit him harder "I've been there, I've done that!" she retorted.

Convincing Shikamaru, he lazily got up.

They both stared at the dimly lit house. Around the corner, two figures were calmly sleeping on a mattress.

Ino drew herself nearer to the cabin and peeked from a side window. She was right after all! There was a woman!

She signaled Shikamaru to come over and that it was safe.

He ran nervously next to Ino and spied the scene. There was nothing special about the cabin. There was a mattress, stove, a drawer—wait! On the drawer laid a scroll.

_Something's important is in that scroll! _He thought. _It could be plans of destruction!_

"Ino!" he loudly whispered "Look—there's that scroll"

Ino stared at him blankly. "So?" she asked

Shikamaru wondered how Ino ever passed the academy exams.

"It's a scroll, Ino" he informed her "They always mean something"

Ino suddenly understood. "I guess I'll use mind transfer" she suggested "I can't believe I'm trusting you with my body again!"

"You've trusted me with your body for years" he pointed

"Whatever" she said "Use your shadow imitation technique on the man just incase he wakes up"

Shikamaru was too sleepy to even argue.

"Ready?" Ino prepared herself "Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

Her body collapsed right into Shikamaru's arms. He held her once more

Shikamaru leaned her body on the side of cabin as he prepared his jutsu as well.

He chanted "Kage Mane no Jutsu!" It was the perfect distance.

The shadows stirred straight throughout the cabin, finally reaching the sleeping man.

He arose from his bed—his eyes still close as Shikamaru kept his hands sign still.

Ino gave her the thumbs up as she stood in the lady's body. The woman was a lot shorter than Ino and her hair color was different shade of blonde. She wasn't old either. They were just about the same age. She crept slowly towards the drawer and picked up the scroll. Ino quickly read it as she gasped. It was their wedding certificate! She felt so guilty violating their personal belongings and put it back down. After laying the woman back to her peaceful sleep, she shouted "Release!"

Ino transformed back to her original body to find Shikamaru had already let his shadow go.

"So?" he asked "What did the scroll say?"

Ino paused. "Those two are married Shikamaru" she told him gently "It was their wedding certificate"

Shikamaru stared at her blankly. "A wedding certificate?" he asked "No destruction plans or anything fishy?"

Ino shook her head. "Nope" she announced "Just a wedding certificate"

_I should've known. Why else would they be sleeping peacefully together? But why are they staying here? _

Shikamaru stared at the speechless Ino, still leaning on the cabin. He eventually understood why this mission had upset her so much.

He sighed and said "Sometimes if you marry the wrong person, things get complicated"

Ino looked up at him and said "Sometimes if you marry the person that's right for you…things still get complicated"

He stared at her and knew she was right.

_Temari is the better girl for me. Ino is crazy, bossy, and yet..she hurts me more. Do I **really** love Temari? Do I love Ino? Why **did **I kiss Ino?_

* * *

**A/N **

**Thanks for elleven reviews for chapter 7! They made me really really happy! Please try and help me reach 100 reviews by the end of this story.****Ooh dedications for this chapter goes to: Yin's Cresent, Suani-chan, and bubbliangel. Thanks for the reviews! I had no school today, so I wrote this up and updated it! More reviews, the quicker the updates!**

**Previews:**

**"You mean to say, you two have been spying on us all along?"**

**"Look boy, I don't understand why you're marrying someone when you kissed someone else"**

**"Look girly, you love him. Don't deny it"**

**"How do you know..when you love someone?" **


	9. Troublesome Mission: Day 4

The wedding. It was the only thing that Shikamaru had in mind on the fourth day of his mission. Just two more days... He felt mixed emotions about the whole situation. How was he supposed to get through this wedding alone? He mostly wondered what Temari has been doing the past four days. She was back home in Suna and was heading back to Konoha tomorrow. So many thoughts filled his head.

Ino, who stayed with him for so long wasn't able to tell. Even though she hated this mission, she managed to stay focused. Arguing with Shikamaru was the only thing that distracted her.

"There's gotta be something" Ino wailed. Both of them hid themselves again spying the two boring couple. The more she tried to convince herself that there was something more, the more the couple bored her.

"Just give up" Shikamaru suggested "_They're_ just some happy married people and _we_ should have no business invading their private life"

Ino glared at him. "What else are we supposed to do?" she pointed "We can't just barge in the house and interrogate them"

Shikamaru sighed "Why do you have to make everything sooo troublesome?" he questioned. A little bantering was all it took to begin a quarrel.

"Why are you such a bum!?"

"Why are you so bossy!?

"Why are you so hard-headed!?"

"Why are you so complicated?!"

"Why can't you see things my way!?"

"Why can't you see things **_my_** way!?"

Without warning, a loud voice shouted, "What the hell is going on here!?"

Ino and Shikamaru faced away from each other and turned around. The rain cloud nin stood in the front of his house greatly irritated. His green eyes had this threatening look that indented to kill.

"Hi there..sir" Ino greeted nervously "We're just shinobi…from Konoha"

"Whatdaya want from me!?" He demanded "Why are you in my rightful property?"

"Umm..excuse us sir.." Shikamaru's knees began to tremble "We were sent...on a mission.."

Ino jabbed him in the stomach. She loudly whispered "Shika-kun! That was really stupid!"

"What kind of mission?" He cross-examined

"We were...sent by Tsunade-sama..." Shikamaru began. _No Shikamaru! Don't say it! He'll kill us_! "We were asked to spy on you"

Shikamaru gulped.

"The Hokage sent you here?" he asked. His look changed. It became slightly welcoming. He began to chuckle hysterically as Shikamaru and Ino grew puzzled.

"Come inside" he said "I'll explain everything"

* * *

"You mean to say, you two have been spying on us all along?" The wife said laughing. "Oh please"

That seemed to be the only reaction they had from announcing their revelation. Ino and Shikamaru grew annoyed but never mentioned it because they were offered dinner.

_Thank God Chouji isn't here, _Ino thought.

They sat across the couple from their small table but remained silent. Ino felt somewhat embarrassed and mad at Shikamaru for blabbing out their missions.

"The guards of Konoha were suspicious of your husband" Shikamaru told her "They wondered why a raincloud shinobi would settle around Konoha for such a long period of time"

The raincloud man laughed again. "I'm not a spy—nor is our village planning some type of attack on Konoha" he stated "I'm here for personal reason"

"Well, can you at least tell us?" Ino begged "Tsunade wouldn't believe you and she'll probably scold you…"

The wife sighed and held his hand. "We needed to escape our village" she said "Because we got married"

"Why?" Shikamaru asked

The man answered "She's from the village hidden in the mist and people refused the fact that I loved her"

_She's from a different village? Man, that would be so troublesome...oh wait. Never mind.._

Ino sadly looked down _They were willing to work things out..even though she was from a different village. Wow..Temari must be the perfect girl for Shika-kun_

The man spoke up again "We expected something like this to happen. That's why we keep our marriage certificate as proof" he explained "You know..just incase the Hokage wants explanation"

"How come you didn't just go directly to her?" Shikamaru asked "That would've been less troublesome"

The guy let out a snort as her laughed. "I guess I could've done that" he confessed "But, I'm just too lazy…"

"Ino-chan" the wife said "would you like to help me with some dishes?" Washing dishes were too troublesome for Ino, but it would be so impolite to refuse.

* * *

As she scrubbed the dishes and as the lady rinsed them, they slowly started making conversation.

"So?" she asks "When are you and Shikamaru-kun getting married?"

"Oh No!" Ino responded "I'm not his fiancé"

The woman's jaws dropped. "But he mentioned that he was getting married in two days" she argued "Aren't you his bride—"

"No" Ino cut her off. "He's marrying this conniving—"

"See, you're insulting the bride!"

They both laughed.

"Look girly, you love him. Don't deny it" she teased Ino

Ino rolled her eyes inoffensively. "I don't love him. He's my teammate. Temari is better for him" she said all of this a little too quickly.

"Sorry, but you can't hide that fact anymore" she told her "I just can't believe you're gonna release him that easily"

_Release…like in mind transfer?_

"So, how are you going to stop their wedding?"

* * *

"So when's the wedding day for you and Ino-chan?" the man asked from across the table.

"Eh?" Shikamaru raised his eyebrow "I'm not marrying Ino…."

It was the man's turn to raise his brow. "But you love her" he told him.

"I don't love Ino…she's crazy.."

_How does he know this? I swear he can read minds_

"Then, why are you cheating on your wife?" he questioned "If you're engaged, you're supposed to be faithful"

"What?! I never cheated on Temari!" he lied. The guy shook his head and gave him a stern look. It made him feel guilty.

"Yes you did" he happened to know magically "Look boy, I don't understand why you're marrying someone when you kissed someone else"

"It's kind of obvious" he told him "You guys argue constantly and that only helps your relationship grow"

Shikamaru laughed wildly at his corny statement. The man across from him didn't think it was funny at all.

"I feel really bad for you" he said to Shikamaru "You love two blonde kunoichis and in the back of your mind, you know that you're not ready to marry"

"_Love_ them?" he asked "How do you know..when you love someone?"

Sadly, the guy didn't say much. He only answered honestly saying "I don't know. It's quite troublesome…"

Shikamaru knew he was right—but he couldn't be a coward anymore. Whether he liked it or not, he was bound to marry Temari. All his thoughts haunted him and just needed to get away.

He took a short stroll outside in the night. He lit a cigarette—it became a bad habit from his sensei. He used it to calm down whenever frustration retained him. It was effortless for him to quit at times..but he didn't quit of long. Tonight, there were too many stars.

Suddenly, a hand grasps at his shoulder. "I prefer it when you watch the clouds or play shougi" the voice said calmly. He turns around and looks at Ino standing beside him. She witnessed him take his first puff of a cigarette and never really liked that about him. He drops the cigarette onto the ground and stared profoundly into her.

_Sometimes you kill me…when you're like this. When you're gentle and caring. He's right. I do love you …_

"I like the sky better at night" she said. "The stars are prettier than the clouds" She began teasing him again—but only to cheer him up. Shikamaru watched her observe the bright stars.

The stars reflected on her glittering blue eyes.

_Sometimes, we're the same, just in different ways._

Ino looked at him, who also looked straight at her.

_What's gonna happen? _Ino wondered.

Shikamaru slowly drew his face closer to hers. Ino did the same thing. They moved slightly closer, facing each other as if it were innocent. Shikamaru placed his left hand on her back. Eventually, their lips touched……and neither of them stopped this time…

* * *

**A/N**

**I wanna say sorry for leaving you in the midst of a kiss..oh well. Maybe next chapter! I am so sorry to the Temari-lovers out there. (Although, I'm pretty sure that you wouldn't be reading this if you were a ShikaTema supporter) Well, thanks for the reviews you guys! Okie chapter dedications to: the people who reviwed on chapter 8! OMG. Thank you for encouraging me! (I swear you guys force me sometimes) Yay. I really can't go back and look at the reviews, But anyway only 27 more reviews till my 100 reviews goal! Keep reviewing!**

**Previews: **

**"Why did you do that?"**

**"You're getting married..tomorrow"**

**"You chose Temari. Remember?"**

**"If I had stayed..would you have asked Temari to marry you?"**


	10. Troublesome Mission: Day 5

Ino woke up sick from last night. It wasn't the type of sickness that you felt physically—it was the type that made you feel so damn accountable for a kissing an old teammate. (Who's getting married tomorrow)

She awoke from the sleeping bag to find Shikamaru already stuffing his luggage just around the corner. She slowly got to her feet and walked towards him.

"Morning!" he said cheerfully—as if nothing happened. _Was I really dreaming? _Ino wondered.

"Shikamaru..last night—"

"Let's not talk about that" he said suddenly seriously looking up as he strapped the last buckle of his sleeping bag.

Ino ignored him and asked "Why did you do that?" she said this seriously as well "You chose Temari. Remember?"

Shikamaru sighed. "I...don't know" he mumbled

_That's not an answer! __You can't go around kissing other people while you're getting married in a day!_

"You're getting married..tomorrow" she stated "Why did you kiss me?"

**(Continued) Flashback 10 years ago:**

**After sleeping in the cold night beside the memorial, the two awoke beside each other on a warm sunrise. They were, for some odd reason, unable to argue that day. You couldn't argue on a balmy morning like this.**

"**Anybody called Ino Yamanaka could marry anybody**

**She giggled at his joke. "I gave up on Sasuke-kun, Shika" she reminded him. "I couldn't marry him"**

"**Didn't Asuma-sensei told you not to lose to Sakura-chan?" he repeated constantly **

"**I realized, I'd be making a total baka of myself because if Sasuke was even considering about marrying _anybody_ in Konoha—it would be Sakura-chan" she answered somewhat irritated "Plus, it was a mere change of heart.."**

"**Besides" he added "You wouldn't marry Sasuke-kun. He's too…too…" **

"**Wonderful?" Ino gave him one of her sweet veiled glances out of the corner of her eye. "That's what you mean?"**

**It was exactly what he meant.**

"**Of course not. But he's not like any other boy I ever knew" Ino didn't notice the shadow on his face.**

"**_Uchiha_ _Sakura_ is poor. _Uchiha Ino_ is worse" she announced "I couldn't marry him for that last name"**

**Shikamaru snorted. "_Nara_ Ino wouldn't be bad eh?" he teased. **

**Ino stuck her tongue out. "Nara _Temari_ would even be better" she said with a laugh**

**Ino didn't know why she enjoyed mocking him about Temari. They were going out at the time and she became aware that there was no time for his team anymore.**

"**Whatever, Ino" he told her.**

**End Flashback**

"I…don't know" he finally responded.

Ino grew angry. However, she appeared calm on the outside.

"You told me that you didn't want what already happened to us to happen again" she reminded him acidly.

At the same time, who was she to blame just him when she didn't have the discipline to stop him.

Shikamaru gulped. "I asked Temari to marry me" he announced nervously. "So, I'm going to marry her"

He knew it was the mature, responisble decision. A shinobi never walks away from an important comitment.

Ino glared at him.

_You big baka! Here I am, attempting to spill all my feelings out. And there you are, only responding by saying 'I don't know'. Go ahead. Take all my feelings and crush 'em in a sandwich! Here's your choice..its's simple, her or me. I'm sure that Temari is great. I'm trying really really hard to accept that you two are compatible. But Shika-kun, I love you. So, unless you want me to claw her out of her gorgeous wedding dress, put the damn gown on myself, and confess this horrible sin to a priest, I suggest you pick me. Choose **me** damnit! Love **me** okay? Don't live through hell without **me**. _

"I need to know one more thing" she told him gently. She couldn't believe the brave question she was about to ask. "If I had stayed..would you have asked Temari to marry you?"

Shikamaru reminisced about the moment in the past where she had teased him about '_Nara Ino'_. He sighed and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry" he muttered "Let's just go home okay?"

* * *

**A/N**

**Yeah, so there's chapter 10 for ya! Next chapter, (which will be long) you guys will most likely shreik at the ending. I don't know yet, but this may be longer than 15 chapters..Oh! I dedicate the chapter to ofcourse, the reviewsers for chapter 9!!! Thank you guys so much for the encoragement. (Yay! Who's gonna be my 100th reviewer?)**

**Anyways, the previews:**

**Chapter 11: The Wedding**

**"Ino, what exactly happened and why is Shikamaru eyeing you?"**

**"I wanna screw this wedding up so badly!"**

**"Where's Chouji?"**

**"You were being hestitant!"**

**"Here comes Temari"**

**"There _goes _Temari"**

**"You're not the only one who's been unfaithful..."**


	11. The Wedding

The cathedral was surprisingly crowded. Everyone seemed to be looking forward to the Nara wedding. Shikamaru just stood up the alter alone, waiting impatiently for Temari. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino all sat themselves next to each other just a couple of rows from Shikamaru... The swarm of guests were gossiping non-stop and anticipating for the bride to be. Gaara wasn't present, but Kankurou was sitting with a bunch of sand ninjas.

Sakura sat between Ino and Naruto who was completely aware of Ino's nerves. Ino sat next to her wearing a nice, comfortable-looking dress. Her hands were fidgety and her leg rattled nervously. She attempted not to gaze so blankly at Shikamaru who was just stationed at the alter.

"Ino-pig?" she heard Sakura whisper. "Why are you so tense? It's Shikamaru's wedding. Just calm down"

She didn't even think of arguing with Sakura in return. That was when she was young and foolish. She cared not about little things like that. But, she couldn't keep her mouth shut. She leaned closer to Sakura's ear and whispered "I wanna screw this wedding up so badly!"

Sakura rolled her eyes "Why?" she asked "I think Shikamaru-kun and Temari-san are perfect for each other."

She hid her fuming face quickly and said nothing. _Perfect? I don't understand such things!_

Sakura as well took notice of Shikamaru repeatedly gazing into the crowd at Ino. His stare was a sincere one _only_ to Ino—making it obvious of his nerves. Sakura has never seen Shikamaru communicate with Ino without speaking...or arguing for that matter.

_Why is he looking at her like that? He's marrying Temari...right? _she wondered. _I've never witnessed them playing this odd game of eye-tag._

Sakura suddenly gasped as a thought grew in her skull. _The Mission! Something happened at the mission!_

She turned to her best friend giving her this devious look. "Ino, what exactly happened and why is Shikamaru eyeing you?" She made it sound accusing, as if she's done a horrible crime. "What happened at your mission?"

Ino gulped down, knowing that Sakura would eventually figure this out.

"Nothing" she lied "Where's Chouji?"

Chouji was indeed out of sight, but she used her question to throw Sakura off-topic.

"Don't throw me off-topic!" she snapped "What did your twisted mind do this time?"

Once again, no answer. Later, Naruto nudge at Ino from behind Sakura and said "Psst! Chouji is on this important mission with Akatsuki. He couldn't come for the wedding"

Ino nodded and thanked him for the information.

She faced Sakura and finally confessed "I kissed him"

Sakura blinked and her eyes suddenly grew wider from shock. "You kissed him?" she

wanted her to clarify "But…you guys... he's marrying...you always argued" she muttered

"Do you have to make me feel so bad about it?" she snapped "I know that I've done wrong. Very wrong. And it will never happen again"

_I promised myself that the last time! Oh, I'm just so horrible!_

Without caution, the piano starts playing. All heads turn to the entrance.. And there she was.

"Here comes Temari" Naruto told the two.

Her hair wasn't in her usual four pigtails. It was tied in a very elegant knot. Her wedding gown was most stunning and striking to most kunoichis. It wasn't like the one Shikamaru dreamed about. She had no veil, but the white sashes fitted her gorgeously. Temari steadily walks towards the very front to her future husband. Shikamaru inhaled and exhaled. He couldn't help but smile at her as she drew nearer to his presence. When she stepped on the alter, she immediately grasped at his hand and smiled in return.

But Shikamaru cast his eyes at Ino. She was cutely having a mindless argument with Sakura—not paying any attention to the words of the priest.

Temari's hand suddenly squeezed his tighter as an unpleasant gesture. He looked up her at knowing that she would be annoyed.

Temari's eyes were suddenly filled with disgust that would kill Shikamaru if looks could.

_Uh-Oh _Shikamaru thought.

Calming herself quickly, her lips curved—foiling a smile. She wasn't usually like this. She wouldn't be envious for no cause.

The next thing Shikamaru heard was "Do you Shikamaru…"

But he didn't focus on the priest. He could only think about the woman he would marry and the woman who he left heartbroken. There was Temari. There was Ino. Temari. Ino. And there was Shikamaru.

"I Shikamaru take thee…" he started—but lost his focus. Clearing his throat, he tried again "I Shikamaru take thee—"

One look at Ino. One look at Temari. One look at Ino and…

Temari looked at him disappointedly and whispered "I can't believe this..."

She wasn't oblivious to the fact that Shikamaru turned to Ino before responding. Neither was she skilled at sharing. But that one look said it all. He wasn't ready.

He was hesitating. What was wrong with him?

Temari's face tightened angrily. Without even thinking, she slapped her bouquet ruthlessly across Shikamaru's face, causing a harsh rash.

Taking off her heels, she quickly sprinted for outside.

The audience gasped as she stormed out of the church furiously. Shikamaru got to his feet and ran after her.

"Wait!" he called "Temari, what's going on?"

The crowd—still shocked and confused. Heads turned to the two as they headed out of the church.

The priest was left puzzled at what the hell just happened. Unfortunately, he couldn't curse…

Sakura turned to Ino and gave this look as if she was responsible for this commotion..

Ino just sat there confused as well.

"There _goes _Temari.." Naruto announced

_Oh God! Didn't I tell you not to break her heart? You moron!_

* * *

"Temari!" he called "Temari!" Her feet felt no pain of the rough streets that she stepped on. She just kept running and running. She didn't respond. Sweat was now dripping all over her. Her gown became wrinkled and her hair was looking a hot mess. 

All streets of Konoha eyed at her and Shikamaru's uproar.

She quickly ran inside Shikamaru's house and shut the door behind her. Shikamaru barged in momentarily later.

"Why'd you run off like that?" he asked her. She threw him the same hating look once more.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT!" she snapped. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE A GENIUS!"

Shikamaru wondered for a second…and had absolutely no clue why she shouted so fiercely at him.

Temari glared at him. "I'm not stupid!" she told him. "You were being hesitant!"

Shikamaru cast his face downward. "You stared at Ino. Then you stared at me!"

"I'm sorry Temari" was all that came out his mouth "I want us to work out..."

Temari's tone changed all of the sudden. "Tell me something, truthfully" she demanded in tears"What exactly happened during your mission? What did she do to make you hesitate?"

Again, he looked down. "Nothing" he lied "Nothing. I just couldn't do this without Chouji, so I turned to Ino"

"Nothing is going on between you and her?" she interrogated. Oddly, she asked this question as if she **_wanted_** him to cheat.

After an awkward silence between the two, Temari could no longer hold it back. She couldn't help but burst into tears.

"You didn't do anything..." she asked sadly.

Shikamaru held her in his arms remaining confused. Was she disappointed that he wasn't cheating?

"What's wrong?" he asked "You aren't yourself today. This isn't like you. What's going on?"

Temari looked up at him. He really didn't understand why she cried. Was she happy? Was she sad? Disappointed? Shikamaru couldn't read her at all!

"I was so sure that you were cheating on me" she admitted "If you _were_ cheating on me..."

"I would never cheat on you" he confessed. He knew that he'd been unfaithful. He continued to deny it.

"You're not the only one who's been unfaithful..."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Did she know about the mission?

"I'm really sorry" she continued to cry. "But you left for five days while I was at Suna" Now he was just puzzled out of his skull. Not even a genius like himself could decode her words.

"Temari..what are you saying?" he questioned as he raised a brow.

She released herself from his arms and looked straight at him.

"Shikamaru, I'm pregnant..." she announced "And you're not the one"

No response left Shikamaru's lips. He slowly backed away from Temari lightly crashing into a wall. Words couldn't state the emotions he felt. He was confused, frustrated, angry, sad, and uncomfortable all at once.

"I was sure you were cheating" she told him in tears. "I don't know why I even—"

"There's no use in trying to explain yourself" Shikamaru stated calmly "That doesn't stop a baby"

Without warning, the door swung forcefully opened. A gasping Sakura stood before them, trying to catch her breath.

"Shikamaru!" she shouted "Chouji! He's in severe condition! He's at the hospital! Go see him **now**!"

* * *

**A/N- Sorry to leave you in this kind of situation. If you think that Shikamaru's lying isn't gonna bite him in the ass later on, you-are-so-wrong. I hated making Temari pregneant because I know this will never happen in anime, but hey! That's what fanfics are for no? Really. Yeah, you'll find out more later and I'm sure that I'll be updating quciker because it's the weekend and depends on the reviews. Hey! You guys marked my 100th review goal! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!! Thank you Thank you! Thank you, Gracias, Arigato, Danke, Salamat, Grazie, Dank u, Merci, and any other way to say thank you in another language! Seriously, I thank you guys so much! You've made me so happy!**

**Sorry for an unusual late update. I started this SasuSaku story (I Lost a Friend)so I'm trying really hard to do both. It won't interfere with LYDM because I'm more focused on pursuing this fic right now. (Plus the reviews!)**

**Previews chapter 12: **

**"He'll be okay. Don't worry"**

**"HA! I get to be the big whore that every one hates!"**

**"That was some wedding"**

**"I still want us to work out"**


	12. After The Wedding

Without saying a word to Temari, Shikamaru ran off with Sakura. Three reasons: One was because he felt the need to smoke. The second was because he just couldn't glance at Temari directly. And the third was because of Chouji.

He escaped from Temari once more, leaving her crying. The two darted the crowded streets of Konoha. "I left right after your's and Temarai-san's wedding chaos in church" Sakura told him "That was some wedding"

"Yeah..." he muttered beneath his breath

"Anyways," Sakura continued "I ran straight to the hospital and the news about Chouji's condition swept through the hallways"

_Chouji...you didn't have to do that. _

* * *

The hospital was hushed. It wasn't pleasant, comforting, or solved any problems. And right now, Shikamaru's problems are outrunning him. Everyone eyed him as if he was a psycho. The news about his short wedding spread just as quick as the news of Chouji. This was too much drama to handle in one day. Temari, Chouji, and Ino. It felt like a funeral—only worse. Shikamaru attempted to be optimistic. 

Afraid of facing his old pal, he bravely pushes the infirmary door. He visited to find Chouji peacefully resting on the hospital bed. Just by looking at him, it was just evident to espy his brutal condition. Ino stood before him, looking astonished and afraid _for_ Chouji. She noticed Shikamaru's entrance, but prevented their gazes to meet. He slowly walked forward just frightened as Ino seemed to be.

"He's going to be alright right?" Ino stated looking cheerlessly at Chouji. "Because I can't afford to lose him. I don't know what I'll do if he just dies "

Shikamaru said nothing. He just resented everything right now. His mind wasn't focus on Chouji alone.

Ino placed her hand on Chouji's heart. _Chouji...don't die. Don't die today. Just don't die. _Ino wished this seriously. They both looked down at him—thinking the worse possibility. There their friend laid with his eyes shut making it appear as if he was dead.

Shikamaru rested his hand on Chouji's chest as well. It slowly encountered Ino's hand, but she pulled away immediately.

Ino looked at him. Their gazes finally met each other.

_You don't have to care for me anymore. You made it clear that you and Temari were meant to be, so I'll leave you two alone. I don't know what the hell happened during that wedding, but please leave my ass out off this case before the village looks at me with this disgusted look. And before you know it, I'll be saying to myself, "Ha! I get to be the big whore that every one hates!" Go on. Marry her. I'm not putting up with you my whole damn life. Oh God! _

She looked at Chouji again. _Why am I thinking those things while Chouji is right here badly injured.._

Shikamaru stared at her, speechless as well. He could easily read her without conversation. Shikamaru knew her all too well. A sudden bang of the door disrupted their silence.

"Ah!" Tsunade greeted cheerfully to Ino and Shikamaru. "He'll be alright. Don't worry"

They both let out a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness Tsunade-sama is so skilled _thought Ino

"However," Tsunade pointed "We'll need a replacement for him. We were thinking of you, Nara."

Shikamaru turned to her. _How many times have we fought these guys? _The tried counting the numerous attempts.

He knew that this mission would be troublesome. Yes. Very troublesome. The Akatsuki gave him those shivers he'd get when reminiscing about them. On the other hand, this mission would take his mind out of his personal issues…

"Okay" Shikamaru agreed 'I'll go—if I need to"

Shikamaru nodded acting honored to be placed at such a task. Tsunade hurriedly left the room giving them privacy. Shikamaru felt the weight of Ino's stare. Knowing that she'd hate the decision he made, he didn't back down.

"You can't go on this mission" she forbidded him.

"Chouji will be okay, Ino" he said "Just give it time" Was this advice really helping Ino in anyway at all?

"Do you want me to walk you home today?" Shikamaru offered

* * *

Ino had rejected his invitation walk her home later that day. So Shikamaru was left to stroll himself down the streets. Tsunade had informed them that he'll be better in a few days. He faced Ino, he faced Chouji. Now it was time to face Temari. 

By now, she had changed from her gown and her styled her hair back into her four usual pig-tails. It felt as if the wedding had not occured at all. She sat across from him in his dining table at his little house. Shikamaru fought the urge to scream about what she had done to herself.

"So who is he?" he accidentally blurted.

Temari said nothing, shaking her head. "Temari, we're never gonna work this out.."

"You don't know him.." she quickly responded "He's from Suna and.."

Shikamaru just suddenly didn't want to hear this. She thankfully left the details out.

_I shouldn't be like this _thought Shikamaru _She's great for me. I asked to marry her. Plus I cheated on her. And then lied to her. And lied about lying. She's a good thing. Why do I blame her when I cheated on her myself? And now we're even. We'll make this work. I'd be a fool to let her go.._

"Temari" Shikamaru whispered "I still love you. I still want us to work out. I just need some time okay?"

Her lips formed a smile from across the table. He politely smiled back. His insides told him that this was the right thing. Yet, as Temari smiles sweetly, he doens't _think_ about Temari. An image of a bossy, Sasuke-crazed, egotistic, twelve-years old kunoichi captures his mind.

Shikamaru felt his smile gradually fade from Temari.

* * *

**A/N- Yeah Yeah I know, I totally killed the wedding and redeemed it later. You're probably thinking 'wtf is wrong with you?' but bear in mind that this is a shikaino fic. And it may seem that these three are the biggest whores, but hey drama happens. I thank those 18 reviewers that reviewed on 'The Wedding' YAY! I'll most likely update atleast twice this weekend because of Thanksgiving break. (It also depends on the reviewers!)**

**Previews: Chapter 13**

**"Temari is pregneant?"**

**"Don't go in this mission!"**

**"Chouji! You're awake!"**

**"So you weren't the one that ruined his wedding?"**


	13. One Week

A week. Seven Days. One-hundred sixty eight hours. It had been exactly that long since Shikamaru had left for his mission. Chouji had just awoken before his departure and managed to speak with him before that. He still wasn't able stand up, but he recovered quite quickly. A week ago, Temari left again—probably cooling down from the wedding.

So Ino was stuck in Konoha. Mostly working at the flower shop or visiting Chouji.

Today, she would fetch some new flowers for him as the old ones died.

"So, how are you today?" Chouji asked as she entered his room.

"I'm fine" Ino assured him as she sat down on the nearest chair. Chouji wasn't dumb to know that she was deceiving him. There was clearly something bothering her. This Ino was particularly fragile and not bossy!

**Flashback 1 week ago:**

"**Shikamaru, what are you doing here?" Ino snapped "It's my turn to visit Chouji!" ****It was the first day of his recovery. Ino had woken up especially to see Chouji up and running—or still resting on his bed. He wasn't even awake yet and her company soon turned to a shouting match when Shikamaru arrived.**

"**We're both allowed in here" Shikamaru argued back. "Chouji's my best friend. I have to tell him something"**

"**I got here first," Ino protested back "And Chouji's not even awake yet"**

"**So?" Shikamaru could've cared less. "I'm about to leave for a mission. I have to tell him…"**

"**You guys!" Chouji hauled. They both finally noticed their friend awake and desperately trying to end their argument. Ino and Shikamaru stared at their teammate. "You guys just don't know when to stop do you?"**

_**Oh trust me Chouji, we've stopped..**_

"**Chouji! You're awake!" They exclaimed.**

"**Yeah.." he said. "And I'm hungry too"**

_**You've just gotten better and you wanna fatten yourself. Typical Chouji…**_**They both rolled their eyes.**

"**Anyway," Shikamaru announced "I need to talk to you privately"**

"**Um..NO" Ino nudged at Chouji "I was here first"**

"**I'm the one leaving for a mission" Shikamaru pointed out.**

"**I don't care if you're leaving straight to hell. Don't go in this mission if you wanna talk to him so badly!" Ino was cut off.**

"**Ino, let me talk to him" Chouji persuaded her calmy "He sounds desperate"**

**Ino turned to Shikamaru and then back to Chouji. **"**He had some pleasant wedding" Ino announced as she swaggered out. ****So what happened at your wedding?" asked Chouji. Shikamaru sighed.**

**End Flashback**

"No Ino. You're not okay." Chouji spoke up "seriously. what's up?"Ino didn't respond. She only asked, "So what did you and Shikamaru talk about before he left?" It took her a week to ask for this question.

Chouji looked at her funny. But didn't dare to argue with her."We talked about his wedding" he started "And Temari, and you.." "And me?" Ino asked curiously "What did he say about _me_?"

"He said many things about you…" Chouji raised his brow "You, him, and your mission.."

"That asshole said it just like that?" She bursted angrily "Chouji, you've got to believe me. I didn't..."

"I know everything Ino" he told her "And I know what you guys did…"

"Okay! Just stop" Ino cried "I know that I'm a bad bad bad girl"

Chouji chuckled hysterically. "What did he say about Temari?" she asked to throw him off-topic.

"Umm.." Chouji wasn't sure if he was the right person to announce this.

"Chouji you better tell me!" the crazy kunoichi demanded.

"He told me that the sand chick was pregneant"

Ino's eyes widened. "What the hell?" she screamed "Temari is pregneant?"

Ino was more mortified about this news than the first one.

_Shikamaru got Temari pregnant? Oh. I need to stay away form him. ASAP._

"Shikamaru loves her right?" Ino asked. "I mean, he would have to love her lot to do the dirty-dirty"

_The dirty-dirty? _Chouji nearly choked of his own laughter.

"I'm pretty sure that he loves her" Chouji disappointed her "But..he ran off at his own wedding."

Ino looked down...unsure of the reason

"So you weren't the one that ruined his wedding?" Chouji suddenly asked. Ino became angry. "Why would_ I_ ruin their wedding? It's not my fault that things weren't working out between them!"

_Okay, so maybe it is..but still!

* * *

_

Later that day, Ino knew that Shikamaru would return from his mission. Therefore she stayed at the flower shop, avoiding to encounter him. Yet she couldn't stop thinking about him.

* * *

**A/N Not much in this chapter. Sorry. But Shikamaru will be back next chapter! I promise you that! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I just might update again this weekend.. I have a feeling that the next one will be short. But there will only be three chapters left. And like I said, Shikamaru isn't out of the drama yet!**

**Previews: Chapter 14**

**"Ino! Quick! Shikamaru's in coma!"**

**"Sakura-chan, he's gonna be okay right?"**

**" You win. Take him. I'm leaving"**

**"I don't know if you can hear me, but just please wake up."**


	14. Admitting Defeat

_Pregnant. He got her pregnant. They're crazy. I can't believe that—never mind. It's been done. Shikamaru's never gonna give her up anyway._

Shikamaru was bound to come home. And if he looked at her directly, she wouldn't be able to resist the urge of slapping him. Staying inside the flower shop was the only thing prevententing her to do so. It was empty and not many costumers purchased flowers. She stood behind the counter just impatiently wanting time to go by quicker. Surely no one would come in anymore. A huge yawn escaped her mouth as she found herself getting drowsier.

And drowsier….

"Ino!" Sakura attacked the door open intruding her peacefulness. "Ino! Quick! Shikamaru's in coma!"

This was the second time she had announced this. It's as if Team 10 was suffering the most drama. The kunoichi skipped a heart beat, but immediately followed Sakura out to the hospital.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, he's gonna be okay right?" Ino asked. Sakura shrugged.

They stood beside his bed and both ogled at him. He was all decked out with wires and creepy objects that Ino would never understand. But standing right beside him, just like what had happened Chouji brang back all those feelings for Ino.

_It's his life that's on the line tonight. I only make it complicated. 'Troublesome' as he would say it…_

"Tsunade-sama said that he'll wake up" Sakura announced faintly "But his brain might have problems…"

This news wasn't relieving to Ino and Sakura immediately seized her self to prevent her talking. That murky look on Ino's face told her to stop.

"I should probably leave you now" she suggested. Ino didn't say anything. But when she heard the door slowly shut behind Sakura, she pressed her head top his chest and waited patiently for a heart beat.

_Damn it. Don't you dare die tonight! You can't do this to me. I'll kill you...if you're not dead that is. Come on! Wake up! _

Nothing. She could hear nothing. She could do nothing.

_I can't believe I'm gonna say this…_

She then whispered, "I understand that you're in coma" She took a deep breath and let it all out. "And when you—if you wake up... I'll be gone"

More deep breaths. "Don't chase after me anymore because I won't chase you back. You've already gotten Temari pregnant and you deserve her...just like she deserves you" The rims of her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "I'm gonna leave you and Temari alone…once and for all. You can marry her without hesitating" The tears stopped. "Like I said before Shikamaru" she lectures the unconscious man "Don't break her heart"

Ino stopped whispering in his ear and slowly walked to exit out the door. As her hand reached for the door knob, it suddenly spun without her having to. And there she stood.

"Hello Ino" Temari simply greeted. She turned towards Shikamaru's bed. "Oh god" she cried underneath her breath.

"Temari" Ino suddenly spoke up. "Shikamaru loves you." Temari felt a little awkward hearing this from Ino. None of them admitted it, but they secretly disliked each other for no reason.

"Uhh..." Temari stuttered "I hope he does..."

"I loved him too" she quickly confessed "Remember that time he was badly injured from his mission? Yeah. I loved him then"

"Why are you telling me—"

"I don't love him anymore" Ino explained "You win. Take him. I'm leaving" Temari jaws nearly dropped as she heard this. The words coming out of this kunoichi's mouth weren't from Yamanaka Ino. Admitting defeat was an unlikely thing for her to do.

All that could come out of her mouth was "Thank you…" _I think._

"And I promise," Ino swore "He won't break you heart". Temari nodded in more confusement. _I'm trying to understand..._ she thought.

Just as Ino nearly walked away, she said "Thank you".

"You're welcome" Ino sweetly replied.

Temari then shut the door behind her and walked over to Shikamaru's bed. She stared at him for a moment. The constant beeping of the machines were worrying her. Her eyes lingered on Shikamaru's face.

About an hour later, as she nearly gave into sleep, his eyes slowly opened.

"Shikamaru!" Temari threw her arms at his awakened fiancé. Shikamaru just gaped there, not saying anything. He still felt cramps on his head

"Temari"

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she exclaimed

"Temari"

"I was so worried…"

"Temari"

"I had a talk with Ino and—"

_Ino.. _Shikamaru remembered _I heard Ino! She said she was leaving and—_

Shikamaru took a firm hold of Temari's arms and said "Temari if I don't say this now, we'll _both_ be miserable!"

Temari backed down. "What is it?" she asked nervously.

* * *

**A/N**

**okay kiddos. I don't usually update this late but I absoulutely _HAD_ to get good grades on my interim. The Jordan 5's are comming out--and trust me, I've been fiending for them since like forver. If I wanted them, I had to get almost all A's. It was really hard and not fun at all! Anyways, I updated so go ahead and knock yourselves out! One more chapter to go you guys! I have more time now, so it'll be a quick update if you just frikin review!**

**Previews:**

**"I can't..I just can't be with you anymore"**

**"A man doesn't define who you are Temari"**

**"Ino, I'll miss you"**

**"You did what?! Didn't I tell you not to--"**

**"You love me, don't you?"**


	15. Move 5

Sakura's house

"You're leaving?" Sakura wanted to confirm…for the fourth time. "Why exactly?"

"I told you—a million times I might add" Ino explained…for the "millionth" time. She paused. "With me gone, Shikamaru will be able to marry Temari...with no complications this time"

"So, this is more of what _he_ wants?" Sakura questioned suspiciously. "Do you want to leave?"

She hesitated. "I don't know..."

Ino had just left the hospital to announce her second departure from Konoha to her best friend. Sakura didn't take the news in a bad way or a good way. It just stunned her. Very much.

"Well, you've just settled and it's no good just to leave," Sakura pointed out.

"I know it's an awkward thing to do." Ino admitted "But it's also the wisest thing to do"

Sakura gave in. Ino was just as headstrong as she was. Plus, she was old enough to make her own decisions. A best friend wouldn't want to keep on disagreeing too much with the other.

"When are you leaving?" she asked

"Tomorrow" Ino responded bluntly "You know, just incase he wakes up early"

After a long pause, Sakura summoned up the courage to ask a brave question. "Ino," she started. "Do you love him?"

She didn't answer at first.

_He asked Temari to marry him. After coming back, he told me that he would've asked to marry her anyway. He loves her. He even got her pregnant. I don't wanna love him. I mean, how can you not love someone who's been there your whole entire life and you've always loved torturing them. What that lady said was true. There is no point in convincing my self that I **don't** love him anymore...because he loves her._

She stared into Sakura's eyes. "Yes. I do love him" she admitted. Sakura stared at her. All she could say for her parting words were, "Ino, I'll miss you"

* * *

Konoha Hospital: Shikamaru's room

"What is it?" Temari asked nervously.Shikamaru let go of her gently as he suddenly didn't know what to say. "Temari" he started "I love you"

_Why did you say that? That's only gonna get her more upset! _He then stated "I don't really know how to say this"

"Shikamaru? What happened?" she questioned with an unpleasant feeling. She could sense that this wasn't good news for her.

"I—I lied to you" he looked downwards "You know—about me and Ino?"

Temari just stared at him. It wasn't an angry look. It was a look of disappointment. "How..how could you have—" the rims of Temari's eyes started to water. "I don't. believe.."

"Temari," Shikamaru spoke softly "I just can't figure out what we need anymore..."

Tears refused to fall. "I can't..I just can't be with you anymore" he continued his confession "Someone who has lied to you and lied about not lying doesn't deserve someone like you"

_She's the right one for me. If I was thinking logically, no doubt, we'd be the most compatible. But you can't be logical in love. No matter how smart you get, you'll never understand why love that person. And sometimes I wish Temari was the one I truly loved. But she isn't. _

Temari couldn't even look at him. "Our relationship…is over" she agreed maturely. It hurt to let him go. But she hated him at the same time. He was right. She didn't deserve someone who will toy with her emotions like that. But she didn't have the right to cheat on him either.

_We all made mistakes _Temari thought. _I should've seen this coming. If he had loved me...he would've married me sooner. If he had loved me, I wouldn't have had relations with another man. If he had loved me, he wouldn't love her too. And then she came. It was the last string for me. There's just no hope in saving a relationship that's already been broken. Our relationship was over the moment she came back into his life. They weren't just friends. _

"I'm sorry Temari" Shikamaru apologized sincerely

"It's okay" he assured her "I'm sorry too"

Shikamaru smiled at her. He always acknowledged her as the smartest kunoichi in his days. And maybe that was the reason he liked her so much. "You're a great person, you know?" he stated.

Temari smiled weakly. _A man doesn't define who you are Temari. _She reminded this to herself constantly. _You're a great shinobi of the sand. Even Shikamaru said that._

Maybe Shikamaru was right. Temari would obviously be the easiest choice. They would've lived a content life. He would've checked off all the things he planned for in his life. Easy. But they wouldn't be happy. So, it was the best that those two stay friends.

* * *

A Day Later: Ino's departure

Ino slowly walked towards the gates of Konoha. Her backpack slung behind her back as she continued to walk on out. Just as she headed beyond the gates, a voice behind her intrigued her.

"Where are you off to this time Ino?" Shikamaru questioned earnestly.

Ino turned around. _Damn, he caught me! _He was all better. _How did he get better so fast?_ "How did you know that I was leaving?" she asked. Shikamaru blurted his witness. "Sakura" _Damn that Sakura! _

"Shikamaru I—"

"I heard every word you said to me while I was in coma," he told her. "That was a harsh mission. I nearly got killed"

"You heard every word?" Ino was slightly embarrassed, but at least she had been truthful for once. "Then why are you here—still chasing me?"

"I just wanted to say a few words before you completely disappear out of my life" Shikamaru said sarcastically.

"Go ahead" Ino provoked him. "Shoot"

"Well, I wanted to say that I wasn't the one who got her pregnant" he started "I'm saying this because I know that you think that I'm a freak"

_True. _Ino realized. "I also wanted to say..." Shikamaru suddenly began to grow serious. "That Temari and I broke it off"

Ino raised her bow, furious at his stupid decision."You did what?! Didn't I tell you not to—"

"I know you told me not to" Shikamaru explained to her "Ino, I'm not afraid to say it anymore. I love you"

_I love you? I-love-you-?! _

Ino felt her face soften. She calmly walked towards him. Her sincere face slowly met his.. Ino stared at him, amazed at those three words. Shikamaru smiled. Without caution—POW! Ino struck her fist across his face.

"OWW!" Shikamaru felt his face swell up as he tried rubbing the pain off with his hand. "What was that for?"

"You knew that I loved you" she stated clearly. "After all that you put me through, you're still playing this chasing game? I'm not just some girl on the side! I'm not chasing back!"

"Ino, I ended it." Shikamaru clarified "Me and Temari are over"

"I'm sorry" Ino said sternly "I can't be with you"

"Well" Shikamaru ended their conversation "I guess this is goodbye"

"I guess so"

She picked up her bag and left him standing. But Shikamaru knew better.

Move 1: She turned her back on him

Move 2: She continues to walk past the gates

Move 3: He turned around and begins to walk himself

Move 4: She turns to see him walking off and smiles

Move 5: She dropped her bag and runs straight, attacking his back. They began to giggle.

"You love me don't love you?" Shikamaru teased "I knew that you still do"

Ino laughed a little. "How do you know?" Ino asked cleverly.

"It was easy" his heart lifted "You chased me back"

That's the way their relationship would be. Five simple moves. They weren't perfect—they were the farthest thing from being perfect. But they loved each other. Anyone can see that they'd rather be fighting with one another than love someone else.

* * *

**A/N I have three things I wanna say.**

**1. I dedicate this final chapter to Kizon. I know that you still love her...and I hope that you two will someday rekindle or something like that. Good luck kiddo!**

**2. Just review already! It's the final chapter! Help me hit that 200 mark!**

**3. No comment**


End file.
